masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgia
Nostalgia is a very strong emotion, and I pretty much I'm the type of person that thinks a adult is what it is mostly because of its childhood influences and such. Mischief Makers '' Type:'' Video Game By: Treasure Year: 2000 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' I just remember getting this odd looking game with a robot chick in blockbusters one day and then after renting it I simply inserted the cart on my good ol N64... THEN SUDENTLY WAM! Cheesy 90's anime style introduction and a catchy as hell opening song. I think the thing I will mostly remember this game is for the fact that it was my first 2D platformer, a genre that later I was obsessed with (for historical purposes of course). I am aware of the fact of Yoshi's Story being also a 2d platformer of the same console AND coming out a couple of years before but I think Yoshi's Story was my second 2D platformer which I later purchased at the last years of the Nintendo 64. Anyways, on to the game itself and not the personal story on how I got it. The game is highly memorable in my childhood mostly because of CREEPY alien robot faces, they looked like marshmallow ghosts and possibly influenced in my nightmares as a kid, that is kind of a negative thing but I think it's all a funny story by today. The music is also very catchy considering it mostly uses that vocal instrument that is like "OOOH" and is used in the first level of the game, I usually hum from time to time while going on the streets that I live these songs, the Opening song and the First level song more to be exact. It was a amazing pleasure to play this game and I think it's one of the main reasons I got into the Mega Man franchise (which a couple of weeks later I rented Mega Man Legends), which of course was completly different in gameplay style and perhaps a bit more faster than Mischief Makers but had a similar Android protagonist style. And it's somewhat cheesy anime style made me prepared for enjoying anime more and more in the 90's. Pokémon '' Type: Anime, Cards, Movie, Music, Video Game Status: ''Sold cards, Lost Pokémon Blue, Still owns rest ''By: Nintendo Year: 1995-2005 Genre: Adventure, Friendship, RPG Length: ''Players: '' '' '' Gotta Catch 'em All! ''I'm pretty sure at least almost everyone who had their childhood during the late 90's experienced the hype and fanbase of Pokémon. I said it's pretty hard to experience something similar to Pokémon ever again due to the fact that it's kind of legendary to know that so many people could be connected and make friendship just for the fact that you liked Pokémon. Pokémon was mostly about friendship for me, for the fact that you could trade Pokémon, talk about this entire new universe you and your friends could of explore full of interesting mutant animals which you can get hints on how to train them better, it just felt like an amazing adventure for me as a kid. Of course I would say that the most groundbreaking things from the Pokémon series were the Anime and the Video Game series, the Card collection thing? Not so much. Out though I owned a HUGE collection of Pokémon cards back then (if I remember right it was around 150 cards) I wasn't very fond of actually doing a card battle friends, I was never good at RPGs, let alone a CARD RPG. I simply enjoyed gazing upon the cool drawings and pictures the card had to give you; I mostly collected them for that reason. I also remember one of the reasons of me not enjoying card battles was the fact of that if you lose that would cost you some cards. I also want to note that the card collection thing started with my Sister, one of her phrases that I remember echo in my mind was "This collection is big huh? Guess what, I started this all with a simple Pikachu card" which is hard to believe yet I don't think she was lying. A card that I very much remember is a golden Charlizard card; If I remember right i think it came with the first Pokémon movie... Oh man the movies. First Movie The first movie is memorable, yet now that I think about it, it was mostly a lame excuse for a first movie, I honestly find the sequels that where later made much superior. I think the number one reason I think this is because of the fact that the moral of the entire story is that fighting is bad... NOW REALLY? An entire universe based around battles between beasts and mutants suddenly gets there thing straight for ACTUALLY NOTICING fighting is bad?! How Pokéridiculous! And it's not like the moral affects them, by the end of the entire story they forget the entire day. Now… the rest of the movie? It's amazing, the first scene will forever give me CHILLS and now that I think about it... It was Really REALLY dark for a children's movie, the whole concept of making a bioweapon capable of having the power of a god. But thankfully after that traumatizing scene possibly the BEST Pokémon Battle ever happens and BOY IS IT MEMORABLE, IT HAS TO BE LIKE THE BEST SCENE OF THE ENTIRE MOVIE, the remixed version of the Pokémon theme song and a highly well budgeted well animated battle of Pikachu and a random trainer who was passing by... I also remember Brock making a stew BUT WHO CARES LOOK AT THAT COOL BATTLE HAPPENING OH MANNNNN. '♫'I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS, TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE'♫''' *Cough* Anyways... I would say the rest of the movie is pretty mediocre yet very memorable, and I remember being one of the only people that didn't cry at the scene that Ash like sacrificed (?) his life to stop the battle between clones and Pokémon and it's so dramatically cheesy I can't stand it seriously my entire life. But, I think the most ANNOYING scene of the movie would be the stairs scene, it was just so cringe inducing, the fact of Pikachu going up and up and up and up and UP until he got tired and later got captured, I remember as a kid thinking "PIKACHU ,GET YOUR SHIT TOGHETHER DUDE." and I'm pretty sure I won't forget him going CHUUUUUU CHUUUUU getting exhausted of being chased. I kind of feel bad for Pikachu's voice actor in this scene; it almost seems as if Pikachu's DYING. But yeah, back to the cheesy drama of this movie (as if Pikachu getting exhausted wasn't depressing enough), now that I REALLY think about it, this movie was like just a big sack of childhood depression you know? The clone battle with Pikachu being SLAPPED TO DEATH WHILE CRYING AND people going like "WHY MUST WE FIGHT" and like family issues between Mew and MewTwo. All this while playing a song with the lyrics ♫'BROOOOOTHER, MY BROOOTHERRRRR'♫. God... DAMN THIS MOVIE IS SO SAD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. Second Movie The first movie was pretty much "Ash Ketchum's Personal Vietnam War" but let's talk about the second movie called "Pokémon 2000", which in my opinion was in various ways very superior than the first movie, mostly because it concentrates more on Adventure than drama or morals like the first movie tried SO HARD to do. What type of Adventure you must be thinking? END OF THE WORLD ADVENTURE DUUUUUDE. And this is the classic end of the world where talking about, and it's pretty obvious to see that it is either a parody or a homage to Mayan myths, the entire thing is (sorry for the bad choice of words) EPIC. Ash being a sacred hero and all, collecting magic balls so that the world doesn't end and... And AND OCARINAS, YEAH THIS IS JUST LIKE ZELDA MAN. A element that also catches my eye inside this movie was the Characters interacting with each other, the first movie didn't show as much friendship and took itself too seriously (Yes, the Team Rocket scenes did not help) but in this movie Ash acts pretty social and it is a fact that he mostly came to the Islands not because he wanted to save the world but because of Vacation, It's also one of the cases where Ash gets a love interest of some sort with a girl named Melody (the ocarina lady or something) that makes Misty pretty jealous, I remember laughing allot at Misty and Melody scenes, especially one that keeps popping up in my mind "He's not a boyfriend, he’s just a friend with happens to be a boy" which is said by Misty very angry when Melody asks if they are in a relationship. This movie was made in between the first generation and the second generation of Pokémon if I remember well and it had some new Pokémon in there, most noticeably the MAIN POKÉMON ANTAGONISTS of the movie: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres (It's 1 2 3 in Spanish with their elements cool huh) ... And it was already being based of the second season of Pokémon, which is kind of a THING for Pokémon movies I guess, for each Pokémon season there will be a high budget movie to wrap it up in the end. And the reason I’m telling you this is because, BROCK isn't in the movie... Well, he is in the movie now that I remember but not as a main character, he's as a maid for some purple haired professor he met. In the place of Brock is a second season character called Tracey Sketchit (heehee, it's like every single character name is based on their Personality or hobbies). Like the first movie it has its own remixes and a great array of music, I used to own the soundtrack of this film and it included pretty funny songs, some directly about Pokémon and some just including the reference of Pokémon... I still love Weird Al for his Pokémon Polka song. And keeping the tradition of the Pokémon movie series, the Pokémon talk english as well as humans (this is like a thing that ONLY happens in the movies and NEVER in the series itself and its ALREADY OVERUSED as hell... MEOWTH DOESN'T COUNT OK). The Pokémon that talks this time is a Slowking (completly ignoring lugia)... Which is very chill and helps Ash allot on saving the world...? I still can't get over the Pokémon talking thing but guess what? The next movie has a talking Pokémon Antagonist too! Third Movie Just like the first movie but with a deeper plot other than having a superiority complex like Mewtwo. The third movie of the classic Pokémon trilogy is pretty much my favorite. It kind of gets everything good from both the first and second movie, it gets a bit of Drama from the first movie, this time in the form of family lost, and it adds a whole lot of adventure... But this Adventure isn't as normal as the second movie; it's more of a SURREAL adventure. Yes in fact this entire movie is PRETTY surreal and now that I think about it, this movie was Surreal as heal, it's design was very creepy and interesting, the melted metal walls was a nice touch and the fact that the movie is based around the dreams of a girl is TOTTALLY awesome. It also has like the first movie, an introduction Battle scene... This of course is awesome. The plot is pretty much based on a legendary Pokémon which takes the forms of letters (called UNKNOWN, i know right) and comes from a dream universe of some sort that can rip the fabric of time and space, the man studying this is sucked into their universe and trapped, but the mayhem of the UNKNOWN goes to the hands of he's little daughter and she takes control of a HUGE mansion where ANOTHER LEGENDARY POKÉMON made by the unknown Called Entei takes place as the father of the little girl. I'm not really in the mood to put into words of my feelings of the entire movie but I can guarantee you that this movie HAS allot of scenes too offer, the little girl dream plot-device helps allot into making this movie a endless adventure. It is also nice that the original array of main characters is back, and talking about main characters, all the CLASSIC side-characters are here as well, such as Ash's mom and Professor Oak. And they make a big role in this movie for some odd reasons. It should also be noted that this is during the second generation (Completely this time) with new Pokémons and such it was really exciting as a kid too see what this new generation had to offer. Oh, and the new extra female character has great personality and was one of my favorite characters in the movie. As the movie goes on, Ash realizes a place that is completely messed up and wants to investigate no matter what, he figures out that the reason it’s all freaky deaky is because it’s been twisted by the mind of a sad young girl with the power of mystic Pokémon… AND THE PLACE IS SURREAL AS SHIT. The animation in this movie was possibly the best of the entire series of movies and it sure does show! The design of the twisted mansion is so artistic and the ways all the trainers get to travel inside it where there are no rules of time and space at all and there pretty much in water breathing and then they’re at a BEACH and they’re at ANTARTICA or something. Needless to say, my favorite movie of the series. Category:Misc